To be with you
by Risulyn
Summary: The sailor starlights and their alter egos are now separate people and helping the now Queen Kakyu bring peace to other galaxies. But what will they do when they find out that joining together different planets isn't always for the common good? And what


Chapter One

(Please note that any dialog that has this mark in front of it is dialog that is happening in the mind. Also, a Tihorge is a very large cat, often tiger striped, with the lower body of a horse, they are tall and lanky. All characters of Sailor moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All other characters are MINE!)

Demetria sat back from her desk and rubbed her temples around the jewels on her brow and across her temples. News was pouring in from all over the planet, people trying to get things arranged before ten. An argument had started between someone on the Ezerine islands and a person on the main continent.

People, she mentally shouted, What is the problem? The two people had only a minor misconception and under her guidance, things straightened out quickly. The large grandfather clock tolled ten and the people of Anaria doing business with and through the queen wished her good night and left the domain of her mind. It was an orderly mind, and people loved to be connected with her.

After all the people left, she straightened her desk and stood. Demetria stretched and started walking to her other chambers. They were special rooms, spelled and protected from the minds a feelings of her people and vice a versa. Once, when she'd first received the true powers of the crown and the relics of power, the pressure of losing her mother , becoming queen, and assuming the throne had made her mind snap. The duke of Macine had been berating her for her decision to hold off a storm by the delicate coast of Canalasine.

"Shut up!"

Shut up!

Without realizing it, she had screamed aloud and mentally. Her pain and sorrow, and all the anger and hurt, pulsed through the people of Anaria. Work everywhere stopped and her people doubled over, grabbing their heads and screaming with her.

She stopped only when the family's Tihorge gently clamped her teeth around the new queen's throat. Blinking into the eyes of Nastilin, she finally calmed and found her center. Until she saw the duke of Macine lying on the floor, paralyzed at her feet. This time, she resisted panicking and checked his vitals. He was fine. After the incident though, he passed his title and responsibilities on to his eldest daughter.

She'd only been sixteen then, with her mind and emotions a mess. Now, she was twenty-one, and the people barely remembered what she'd done nearly five years ago. She was more of a queen now.

Sighing with relief, she stepped into her chamber and felt the presence of her people dim into a low murmur. She touched the jewels that would never leave her forehead. Then she took of her crowned jewels, a small unimportant sign of her station, as if the sign of royalty permanently in place on her face were not enough, on it's stand. Going into the actual chamber, she smiled at the sleeping form of her sister.

Alaina had her own chambers but often shared the huge bed within the main chambers with Demetria. She loved the company of her sister and often they shared each other's confidence. Demetria was to train Alaina to be queen if something ever happened to her.

Pulling off the overdress and shift Demetria was wearing, she slipped into her long nightgown and under the coverlet. Alaina stirred and smiled sleepily at her sister. Alaina loved her sister and didn't really need to be mind linked to know her general thoughts. "They sent another missive, didn't they? Oh Demetria, why won't they leave us to develop on our own? We are prosperous and peaceful only because we've been, well, rather recluse and avoiding wars. Why can't they see that?"

Demetria sighed. "Remember, a few years ago, mom told us about the Silver Millennium Crystal and New Tokyo? About Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion?" Alaina nodded. Their mother, Queen Oene had even generated the image of that famous couple in their minds. "Well, the Queen Kakyu, her princes, and the Starlights only want that for everyone. They think that by uniting galaxies, peace and prosperity will be gifted to all."

Demetria sighed. "Go to sleep sister. We'll discuss this later, okay." They both smiled when Nastilin jumped into bed with them.

Yaten lightly banged his head against the heal of his hand. "Four days of missives. Four! I've been polite, sent gifts, but every time, every time, they are sent back with an equally polite note of rejection." He slammed his palms on the desk. "Damn it! What is up with this chick?"

Taiki and Seiya smiled at each other. Most of the time, Yaten spoke without a hint of the time he'd spent on Earth. But when he was frustrated, he spoke slang. Normally, his pretty, flowered words made the leaders of worlds beg to join any allegiance their beloved Queen Kakyu wanted. Not this time.

Taiki stopped Yaten's head from following his hands. "Don't be so dramatic. Seiya and I will be meeting with the Queen and her sister tomorrow. I know you would rather talk to them, but in the state your in, chances are a war and not an alliance would be negotiated." Seiya couldn't suppress a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. It could happen. So, what's your strategy?"

Seiya smiled. "Charm the pants off them, what else?"

Bell-like laughter rang throughout the room and the three princes turned to see Queen Kakyu had snuck into the room without their knowing it. "My dear prince Seiya, the women of Anaria don't wear pants. They are quit liberal, but they choose no to wear them. You may have a harder time with this one!"

They all laughed. Taiki brought them back to the point at hand though. "My lady," he asked, "why do they reject an alliance so?"

Kakyu sighed. "Remember how the moon people and the people of Earth mis-trusted each other?" The Princes nodded. "Well, it's like that with Anarians and the people of Darcanu. Neither can say, or maybe even know, what started the rift, but it has lasted for many, many years. Please, try your best to gain an alliance." Her eyes turned hard. "And if you need to, replace Demetria."

Demetria yawned and stretched. The jewels on her forehead barely noticeable in her sleepy state. She turned her head to look at her clock. Hm, almost seven thirty, and time to get up. She used the bell pull on the side of the bed to get up and to ring for breakfast. Alaina stirred, muttering something in her sleep but quickly falling silent.

The Queen quietly snuck from the bed chamber and dressed. Daring out of the room, she smelled breakfast and eagerly sat down, waiting for the maid to enter.

The maid entered the room and said cheerfully, "Hello your majesty! I felt your sleep was peaceful!"

It was indeed Alisondre So, what message has my cheerful assistant sent with you this morning?" The maid giggled, knowing that the queen's assistant, a young man named Zander, was so serious, that he could probably out-silence stone if he wanted to.

"Well my lady, he says that you are to, and I quote, 'Entertain the enemy.' Also, that he'd like to brief you on the ambassadors. Um, that's just about it." Alisondre curtsied, then left. Demetria sighed and ate her breakfast as fast as she could, barely tasting the food. Chances were, he had loads of information on each of the ambassadors. Ugh. This was bound to tie her up all morning. Leaving a message for her sister, she got up and exited the silence of her chamber.

Good morning everyone. Please hold reports today, diplomatic stuff and all. Answers filed in, then there was silence. Mind speech had to be an effort, most of the time for all concerned.

She entered what was called the diplomatic chambers to see Zander reviewing a page that looked like it had come from and intimidating stack on his desk. Demetria tiptoed to his side and shouted boo. Zander jumped the paper flying out of his hands. She bent to catch it, all the while attempting to contain her amusement. Zander didn't find it funny.

"Really, your majesty,"he scolded, "your behavior this morning appears beyond your usually serene self." He straightened his over coat and snatched his notes out of her hands. "Now, let's get started.

Demetria sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Why did she have to know something about people who wanted to force an unhealthy alliance? "My lady, you must know this to make sure a war is not started. Now, if you please, do not sulk." Demetria's lower lip stuck out briefly, but she cleared her mind so that she could learn.

"Now, there will only be two representatives coming. Their names are Taiki and Seiya. Taiki appears to be Queen Kakyu's favorite. He was once a starlight but they are now two separate entities. He has red hair. Then there's Seiya, again, a former starlight, black hair and pretty much a snake charmer. Watch out, from what I've been told, he's definitely one to be careful around. Any questions?"

Demetria blinked at him. "That's it?" Zander nodded. She said again, in disbelief, "No more? That's it?"

"Yes my lady. That's it. Any questions?" She shook her head no. He smiled. "Good," he said, "They'll be here in about five minutes.

Demetria shot out of her chair. "Five minutes? What the hell kind of warning is that?" She ran out of the room at full speed, contacting the people she needed, for once, to help her dress. When she entered her rooms, she saw her sister already dressed in the emerald robes signifying younger royalty. Her crown was on her head and she was daintily eating.

"Hello," Demetria said as she tor past her sister. Her dressing people where waiting for her and she gratefully accepted their help. First went her morning clothing. Then, a silk shift went on, then a silver under cloth and finally, a forest green, long and flowing robe of office. The robe was thin enough to see the silver under cloth. The silver crown laid with emeralds was put atop her head and the relics, a sliver/gold twined staff taller than Demetria, and a long rope of beads, made from the many different minerals and gems of the planet long enough to wrap around Demetria's waist twice and around her wrist six times, completed her outfit.

"Where are the visitors," she asked her people. Answers came back quickly. They were two miles and the summit, an extremely large hill right before the city, away from the meeting place. She ran out of the dressing chamber and into Nastilin. Nastilin gave her a level look. Come, get you entourage gathered and I will transport you all to the meeting pace. Nastilin's mind voice was dark and smooth, filled with warmth and confidence.

Demetria smiled and sent her feelings of thanks. Nastilin kneeled and Demetria swung up on the Tihorge's back, sitting astride modestly thanks to her voluptuous Robes. In a few minutes, her group was assembled and teleported to the meeting point.

Alaina moved her mount level with Nastilin. "So," she said, grinning, "what do you think they look like? Cute maybe?" She nudged her sister in her ribs. "Huh, huh? So, what do you think?" Demetria grinned back, but lightly knocked her sister upside the head. "Knock it off you. Who cares? They probably won't be thinking like that!"


End file.
